Gone Awry
by DarkSS
Summary: Tails was a lonely kid in his class, no one wanted to played with him or even talk to him. In the end, his classmates regretted for what they did. Just a story, rating T for violence language!


**I do not own any Characters, Sega did! **

**Gone Awry**

Tails had trudged across the entire length of the field and still no one had asked him to join their team. The Physical Education teacher was exasperated. He needed the class to get up to five teams to play the game but no one would take Tails in as a team member. As the minutes ticked away, the teacher started berating the class for their unkindness and the lack of collaboration. Standing in the blistering hot sun with the teacher's harsh words raining on them, the students felt even more intensely their dislike of Tails. Tails was left with no choice but to stand apart from the class, as he always had, and feel himself the object of their burning hatred.

Back in the classroom an hour later, angry voices filled the air as they were raised inn condemnation of the boy they sneeringly called 'the tortoise'. It had never been clear why they chose to dislike Tails so much, but the very sight of his pudgy body and stuttering voice had been enough to turn the class away from the very first day he was introduced to them. Yet, Tails had never stopped trying to fit in, whether it was trying to play games well or crack the same kind of jokes, but it was all to no avail. He was an outsider and would always remain so. Suddenly, the excited voice of Shackles, the class prankster, rang out above the din. He had a plan to punish Tails! The class began clustering excitedly around him.

The next day dawned bright and early as the class boarded the bus for the field trip to the Memorial Park. The class was in high spirits as they harboured the secret that they had planned right down to the last detail. The park was a beautiful stretch of green, peppered only by numerous tombstones dedicated to the war heroes. Tails was visibly moved by the serenity of the place as he wandered from tombstone to tombstone, imagining the faces of the dead heroes. He was so lost in his own world that he failed to notice the sudden ceasing of his classmates' usual chatter.

Some time later, Tails made his way back to the bus. What greeted him was a lonely bus standing on the asphalt parking lot, with not a single person in sight. He found it very odd. After all, only the teacher had said that he would be away for a while to tend to some arrangements at the park office. Where were his classmates? A sudden shiver of fear shook him as he ran up the bus. There was no people on the bus, but the engine was running and their belongings were there. Slowly, panic gripped him and Tails began running about the park, shouting for his classmates.

At this time, hidden behind some shrubs a hundred metres away were his delighted classmates. They were so overwhelmed by the sucess of their joke that they almost fell over with laughter. Some even congratulated Shackles for remembering that Tails had a terrible fear of loneliness ever since his entire family was killed in a car crash. Suddenly, some shouted out in fear. "Don't run to the road!"

Tails was running helter-skelter in the direction of the road some 800 metres away. It was obvious that he was out of control. The unbrided laughter of the class now gave way to shocked silence, as they realised that Tails could not hear them. What they saw unfolded like a slow-motion movie, as a container truck appeared on the road and Tails ran straight into it. None of them would ever forget the sickening scream of pain that tore from Tails or the loud screeching of brakes as the truck attempted to stop itself from crushing into Tails's limp body. It was a scene that was indelibly imprinted in their memories as they struggled with guilt of having literally driven Tails to death.

**_End of story._**

* * *

Sorry Tails Fans! I really can't think of any characters to take this place except for Tails as he was always lonely and being bully by his friends when he haven't meet Sonic. Sorry for the death of Tails!


End file.
